


Getting rough with daddy

by bar_wench



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Drugs, F/M, Fucking, Good Evening, Good Sex, Hickeys, I'm just turned 16, Kinky, Princess - Freeform, Smoking, Spanking, Weed, baby girl - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, didnt know he was kinky, doggy, good drugs, he lets me call him daddy, hes almost 18, lol I'm still a bit high so this is probably a questioNable piece of work, rough, spontaneous, then whoops we were fucking, this literally happened a couple hours ago OMG what, was at his house getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_wench/pseuds/bar_wench
Summary: What even is this lmao I'm writing it while still high as a kite and everything's wavy and great, I got off with my mate earlier, was a quality sesh ngl, this is a bit of a crap piece of writing but I'm high and still horny and I just had a great time





	Getting rough with daddy

We’d smoked a few fat joints and taken a couple bong hits each and were stoned out of our tiny adolescent minds.  
I leant back against the head board of his bed and watched his dark silhouette kneeling in front me. I could feel his blazing eyes on me even through the shadows. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and yanked me down the bed towards him. Pausing and staring at me for a second, he pulled my legs apart and leaned down over me to press a desperate, fiery kiss against my lips. With one hand gently on his warm cheek and the other tangled in his hair, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands either side of my head, he supported himself over me, biting my lower lip and kissing me feverishly.  
One hand slowly slid to my throat and gently squeezed as I writhed in pleasure, arching my back underneath him. He growled lowly and started grinding himself against me, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against my clit. The grip on my neck tightened and he directed my jaw so that he could look down at my eyes. “Mine,” he whispered.  
“Yours daddy,” I whimpered feebly back. My head was spinning and the walls were wavy and I couldn’t focus on anything other than the pressure on my airway that was getting me so wet.  
Removing his hand from my throat, he ripped my tights open at the crotch and roughly yanked my lacey pink panties out of the way. Grabbing me, he slid two fingers into me and traced circles over my clit with his thumb. I pushed down against his hand, craving something else within me.  
“Oh princess, your pretty little pussy, so fuckin tight! How am I gonna be able to fuck you? Am I gonna have to stretch you open for me, with my big cock? Fill you up?” He smirked at me as he said this.  
“Yes daddy, fill me up daddy, fuck me, please,” I begged like the wanton slut that I am.  
“And so wet, so ready for daddy aren’t you baby.” Groaning, he pushed one hand against my tummy while the their pumped in and out quick and hard, fingering me roughly. “Want me to replace my hand with my dick baby girl?”  
“Yes daddy!”  
He pulled away the destroyed remnants of my thin black tights and slid my panties down and off my ankles. He pulled off the tiny tube skirt that had been pushed up to my waist and ripped open my blouse, freeing my large, bouncing breasts. Leaning back down over me, he sucked a dark hickey into my tit, flicking my sensitive nipples with his tongue. He gripped my calves and pulled my legs over his shoulders, bending me in half. Flicking the lamp on his bedside table on, he looked down at me and groaned.  
“Oh baby, you should see yourself. All spread open for daddy, so ready.”  
He put his hands on my waist, running them over my body before returning and grabbing my hips. Lining himself up, he waited, looked deep into my eyes and didn’t break his sultry gaze while he thrust all the way into me with his long, thick member. I cried out and raked my nails down his back, finally causing him to screw his eyes shut as he sharply inhaled in pleasure. He slowly pulled back out, slamming into me once more, repeating this as I moaned underneath him, grabbing onto him for dear life as he fucked me mercilessly.  
“Is that good princess? Does that feel nice?” He taunted me as he watched me writhe and shake. He pulled all the way out of me and flipped me over, grabbing my waist and yanking my ass up towards him. With a sharp slap, he went back to pounding me from behind. He used one hand to loop up a handful of hair and pull my torso up towards him painfully. I groaned and he fucked me hard, fast and deep.


End file.
